Sarixs
|text2=In combat |item2= }} Sarixs is located at the entrance at the Slayerdungeon of Prifddinas. If your Slayer level is 95+ and your combat level is 125+, you can ask him to fight him. If you win the fight, you will be rewarded with 220,000 Slayer exp for the first time and 22,000 for the second and any further win (you may kill him once a day). In fight, his combat level is 220 and he can kill you very fast. His poisoned Dragon Claws will always do the special attack, each able to hit up to 2,200 (a total of 8,800). The poison does 1,100 damage. His magic attack is a very dangerous one. He will surge all you magic energy (draining your Magic to 0) and make a huge red-purple-blueish energy ball throwing it against you. This ball's damage is equal to the temporary level you had before the draining. So it is recommended that you drain your Magic level yourself before the fight (for example: Saradomin brews). His ranged attack is as fast as his Dragon Claws special attack, throwing four little magic waves which are ranged based (they also so 2,200 damage each). The best way to kill him, is to bring plenty of food and melee him down with a Godsword. Note: Sarixs will wait until you attack him. So take this chance you use any potions, etc... Quests The grandmaster quest The Princess and the Warrior is started by talking to Sarixs. Trivia *If you ask him, before having done The Princess and the Warrior, why he is so powerful, he will tell you about his "lucky number". Later when you ask him about his lucky number, he says: "My Lucky Number is Two... Twenty... Two... Twentytwo... two... twooo..." *Before having done The Princess and the Warrior he sometimes shouts into the air: "I seek power and might. POWER and MIGHT." *When you ask him, before having done The Princess and the Warrior, about being "a little bit" insane, he answers: "My friend, I am ill, I am very ill. I am addicted to power and might. Can you give me power and might?" Your answer is: "Sorry, I doubt I am powerful enough to satisfy you.". Though, unlike Tatiana, Sarixs is concealed with his emotions. *For being the highest slayer master, he does not sell the Slayer Cape. If you ask him, he will explain, that he once was a Slayermaster, the greatest of all, but he went into exile for long time for stealing a little junk from the Stone of Jas long time ago. *His race as Moon Elf may suggest, that there will be a new area released. People guess it will be somewhere north of Prifddinas. *Sarixs is very strong for his combat level. People say, that he is even harder to kill then TzTok-Jad who is level 702. But he is confirmed to be less frustrating than his higher level counterpart, Tatiana, who is only level 525. *After the completion of The Princess and the Warrior, you can see Sarixs beside to Glissa. *After the completion of The Princess and the Warrior, Sarixs shop prices decreases to 60%.